The invention is related to a balance having a top mounted scale which is enclosed in a box-like structure to protect the scale from wind disturbances.
Similar balances are discloses in DE-OS No. 33 30 988. The box-like, or cuboid construction, which forms a weighing area around the balance scale protects the scale against the wind and consists, according to the state of the art, of a metallic carrying framework into which a front pane is set in a fixed manner and in which side glass sliding doors are provided. In addition, a part of the cover is frequently provided with a slide, or a removable or pivotable lid, consisting of transparent glass or metal. The two side sliding doors are for loading the balance scale with low containers set on it, from the right or the left side of the balance. The closable opening in the cover of the structure is for loading relatively tall containers and, for pipetting slender-necked laboratory containers.
These balances are primarily high resolution analytical balances having electronic displays. Accordingly, the material to be weighed is located in the weighing area, which is closed on all sides and screens the balance scale during the weighing, from disturbing external influences, which could distort the weighing result.
Bordering the glass with a metallic supporting framework makes it more difficult, to a greater or lesser extent, to see into the weighing area. This also applies to the accessibility of the weighing area and of the balance scale from the side, especially if the boxlike structure is relatively low.